<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain, Boots and No Pants by AugustStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233704">Rain, Boots and No Pants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories'>AugustStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, First Impressions, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When her son asks her how she met the love of her life once upon a time, Julie thinks back to a chance encounter that changed her life so wonderfully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain, Boots and No Pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/gifts">Jaydeemz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of a series of something bigger. Some Oneshots about some original characters will eventually turn into a full original project.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jamie is six when he comes bounding in from the garden on the first day of summer break, planting himself safely onto the stool at the breakfast counter behind which Julie was cutting strawberries.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How did you meet Mommy?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Julie smiles and then laughs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a mess that had been.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, my sweet, that was many years ago, you see. I was 19 and in my second year of college."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Juliette Dumas loved her American Literature class the most out of all the courses she had taken in her second year, even though she really couldn't complain about anything. The professors were still great and most of her fellow students weren't that terrible either.</p><p> </p><p>But her American Literature class saw her partnered with Chester Simmons.</p><p> </p><p>He was a handsome blond, second year student like she was, but that wasn't why she liked working with him so much. He was witty, had a razor sharp tongue and shared her rather exquisite taste in literature. He was also the only one who spoke French fluently and it made arguing over certain topics so much more entertaining.</p><p> </p><p>And he was friends with the most beautiful girl in the entire world.</p><p> </p><p>There were four of them, a tight knit group that Julie had often already seen hanging about on campus or sitting together in one of the cafes. Three boys and one girl. Chester Simmons, a freakishly tall brunet with the face of a fluffy teddy bear, a lanky one with black hair and thick black rimmed glasses. And a tiny speck of a girl with flaming red hair.</p><p> </p><p>And quite unusually selfishly she wanted to become Chester's friend to get to meet <em>his</em> friend.</p><p> </p><p>It took about six weeks of quiet hoping until it happened.</p><p> </p><p>Fall had fallen hard on Boston and days of golden autumn were more or less forgotten when rain pelted down from the sky and turned the entire city into a pool. Chester had asked her over to the apartment he shared with one of his friends instead of meeting up with her on campus to work on their class project.</p><p> </p><p>She had arrived a few minutes early because her bus had not run late for once and it was Zach – aka nerdy lanky dark haired friend or Chester's roommate – who had opened the door for her, greeted her with one earphone still in and guided her over into the living room before vanishing into the adjoining open kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>They certainly had money, she noted while she sat down on a soft black leather couch, the neighbourhood was already fancier than the one where she had her small little apartment – she could afford more thanks to scholarships and Daddy's support but less rent meant more travelling. The apartment had a grand living room, an open kitchen and dining room, and judging by the number of doors in the corridor she could see at least three bedrooms next to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The furniture spoke of good payments and even better old school taste, sturdy wooden shelves in a chestnut brown, the walls a cream white and the kitchen was steel and black wood, it looked beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"Chess, I need to go back to studying!" Zach called down the corridor as he stepped up to her again, "Can I get you a tea or a coffee? The weather is dreadful." His smile was sweet and pure, his voice a country drawl. She asked for coffee and then watched how Zach returned towards the kitchen, grabbing a tennis ball from a sideboard on the way and with amazing skill bounced it against it the ground so that it hit the first door in the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened not a moment later and Chester had to quickly snap out a hand to grab the ball before it slammed into his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming, for heaven's sake." He complained and dropped the ball into his room before coming over, he snatched the coffee mug from Zach's hands and brought it over to her, dropping into an armchair after setting the mug down on the coffee table. Zach waved and disappeared down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>They were able to make good work on their project and had an actual outline written down by the time Zach reappeared from his room, earphones gone and smile exchanged with a frown. He was walking towards them with his eyes set on his phone in his hands but still effortlessly dodged all furniture on his way to Chester.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you make sense of this?" He interrupted their conversation and held his phone out for Chester to take, Julie only observed them with half a look, keeping most of her focus on her notes.</p><p>"Need a pair of pans?" Chester supposedly read out loud and turned to raise an eyebrow at a still frowning Zach, "Why does she need a pair of pans? Between Gid and her, they've got like six of them. Doing the dishes isn't that hard."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, maybe..." But Zach couldn't say whatever he had wanted to say because in the next moment, the doorbell was being rung in an endless annoying loop. Chester and Zach both blinked and then it was Chester who moved up from the couch to free them of this incessive sound.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ, I'm coming, princessa." He grumbled and hit the buzzer before he turned to look at Julie, "I am terribly sorry in advance for whatever is gonna storm past this door in a moment." She smiled at him, she had seen her fair share of college craziness already, she doubted anything could make a lasting impression still.</p><p> </p><p>Boy, had she been wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Because nothing could have prepared her for what stormed past the apartment door in the moment after Chester had pulled it open.</p><p> </p><p>It was a girl.</p><p> </p><p>Young woman really. Tiny stick of a young woman.</p><p> </p><p>Wearing nothing but a truly oversized blue rain poncho and a pair of blinding yellow rubber boots, holding an umbrella. Red hair was loose and truly drenched, hanging into a pale thin face with stormy green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Chester was frozen in place, one hand still holding the door open while his friend dripped onto his carpet, and it really was the girl Julie had seen with them before, she just looked increasingly less put together.</p><p> </p><p>And less clothed.</p><p> </p><p>It was a real effort not to glance down at pale flawless legs, pure wet skin upwards from her shins to the mid of her thighs, cream white skin.</p><p> </p><p>She was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>And wet.</p><p> </p><p>Zach snorted and it broke the stunned moment perfectly as he slapped a hand over his mouth and green eyes zeroed in on him.</p><p> </p><p>"What in the hell happened to you?" Chester asked from behind his friend, finally throwing the apartment door close, Julie felt like sitting in on some live action sitcom, "And why are you naked?" The girl whirled around to glare at him, crossing her arms in front of herself, the rain poncho mostrosity giving a terrible squeaking sound.</p><p>"I'm not naked," She protested, adding something endearing sounding in a foreign language, could have been a nickname, "I am perfectly adequately dressed."</p><p> </p><p>Chester's eyes slowly tracked down her figure.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really curious now what you need the pans for." Zach took over, face undecided between a grin and a scowl, "If it's some kinky bedroom games with your sailor, go and find someone else's kitchen tools, missy." He drawled with a slight challenge in his voice, Julie scrunched up her nose and saw how Chester glanced towards her in mild panic.</p><p>"Pans?" The still unnamed girl wanted to know in complete and utter confusion, her voice was heavy with a sharp accent, Julie almost believed it to be Russian, "I asked for pants, Zach. Come on, boys, I'm freezing." She pleaded and then and only then got aware of Julie's presence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>She froze, Julie froze.</p><p> </p><p>And Chester, the White Knight, lunged for the rescue.</p><p> </p><p>"Sadie, meet Julie Dumas, my English partner. Julie, meet Sadie Laserova, one of my best friends since childhood. Who is gonna go with Zach now, get dried up and supplied with pants." He clarified, Julie gave Sadie a smile and got one in return before Zach pushed Sadie off towards his room, all while shaking his head and quietly demanding from her what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Once the door of Zach's room was closed, Chester slapped a hand to his face and slowly dragged it down before he looked over to her with the face of an older brother who was way too used to explain the weird behavior of younger siblings.</p><p> </p><p>"I did warn you. And the sad thing is that in my life, she counts as the most normal one."</p><p> </p><p>And Julie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Two weekends later, sitting among the four of them in a pub just off campus, sharing flirty glances with Sadie and jokes with the boys, she very much knew that Chester hadn't exaggerated at all.</p><p> </p><p>But she wouldn't want to miss any of it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>"...And some years later, we got the most beautiful little baby boy who is turning our hair gray now." Julie finished with a smile but Jamie was laughing way too much to hear those words anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Over by the patio doors, Sadie gifted her a bright grin and a blown kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>